Dorothy's Halloween
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ginta rejects Dorothy when she confesses her feelings to him and asks him to go to the Halloween festival. She finds out that Ginta is going with Alviss, and just when she plots revenge, Nanashi appears. Nanashi/Dorothy and Ginta/Alviss


**Dorothy's Halloween**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did then Ginta would be with Alviss and Bell would be squashed.**

**Summary: Ginta rejects Dorothy when she confesses her feelings to him and asks him to go to the Halloween festival. She finds out that Alviss likes Ginta and is the lucky one who is going out with him. She plots revenge but then Nanashi appears. Will Dorothy accept, and will she leave Ginta and Alviss alone?**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Pairing: NanashixDorothy and GintaxAlviss **

**Warning: Revenge, bad language, and yaoi**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Me: This is a request from Vixen1991 who wanted me to do a NanashixDorothy drabble in exchange for a GintaxAlviss one. (BTW I expect one to come from you soon!) Enjoy the story. This story is for Halloween of course.**

**Kitsune: Na no da! GintaxAlviss forever!**

* * *

"I'm sorry Dorothy, but I can't return your feelings." 

That was Ginta rejected the witch Dorothy. Dorothy liked Ginta for a long time. In fact she fell in love with him at first sight and although Snow was her biggest competition, she thought that Snow was no big threat when she confessed her feelings for the blonde, so when he does reject her she is quite shocked.

"I…I understand," she began, "You like Snow, so it's only natural for you to reject me."

Ginta was confused, "What are you talking about? I don't like Snow either."

Now it was Dorothy's turn to be confused, "You don't like her?"

"Nope, and even if I did I wouldn't take her to the Halloween festival since I'm taking someone else."

"Then who do you like?"

Ginta was about to say something when someone called out to him. He frowned, "What took you so long Alviss? I thought you weren't coming at all!"

Alviss came running up to the two. He had a bag in one of his hands. When he stopped in front of Ginta, he caught his breathe before shouting, "I'm sorry if I took to long to find your costume! I'm not an expert on this."

"Figures."

Dorothy froze. Why did Alviss pick a costume for Ginta? Wait! Does that mean that the two are…

"You better thank me for finding that knight costume," Alviss told him rather annoyed that all Ginta said was 'what took you so long'?

Ginta smirked, "So did you choose a cat costume for yourself, or perhaps you chose a princess cost-"

Alviss just walked away from him when he brought up all the feminine costumes. Ginta's eyebrows twitched, "It's a joke Alviss!" He turned to Dorothy, "Gomen Dorothy, but I have to see what's wrong with Alviss. I pissed him off again…"

Ginta then went off in the direction of the blue haired teen leaving Dorothy alone to get in all the things that the two teens were talking about.

_Why is my Gintan going with Alviss?! _Dorothy asked herself,_if he's going then does that mean he's gay?!_

Just the thought of her Gintan being gay enraged the witch. There was no way that she would allow Alviss to be with her Gintan for the festival. A dark aura appeared behind her. "Alviss won't be safe tonight…" she said in a creepy tone.

* * *

In the end, Ginta had to make a compromise with Alviss if he wanted to see Alviss in something girly for Halloween. Ginta would have to give up wearing the knight costume to wear this old fashion material arts costume with a red headband. As for Alviss he was forced to wear a miniskirt and a white headband. 

"I don't want to wear this…" Ginta complained.

"Stop complaining. We made a compromise that if you gave up that awful knight costume, that I would wear something this embarrassing!" Alviss told him, "Beside, you look better in Ryu's costume than that knight costume."

Ginta sighed, "I won't be able to attract pretty girls for Halloween."

"-red vein- You're not Nanashi!"

"I know, but…"

* * *

It was finally time for the festival to begin. Dorothy's plan was perfect since Ginta and Alviss were among the people in the crowd. Her plan was to embarrass Alviss in front of everyone. All she had to do was use one of her ÄRMs to destroy Alviss' costume in the distance. Ginta will be staring at Alviss' body which will result in Alviss slapping him or at least call him a pervert and then run off. Then she would come and go with Ginta to finish the Halloween Festival. Too perfect. 

Dorothy was about to activate her Weapon ÄRM when she felt someone's presence behind her. She sighed, "What do you want Nanashi?"

Nanashi was wearing a shiny knights costume. Chances are that that was the costume that Ginta wanted to wear. The Luberia thief grinned, "I just wondered why Dorothy-chan wasn't at the festival."

Dorothy frowned, "It's because of him that I'm not with Gintan!"

Nanashi grinned, "You put the blame on Al-chan I see. Did you ever think that Ginta was gay?"

"Of course not! The way he acts around Snow proves it!"

Nanashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I thought it was because that was the way he treated his friend from his other world."

Dorothy was running out of excuses and running out of time as well to extract her revenge. She turned her attention back to the yaoi couple, "I won't forgive him!"

Nanashi sighed, "If Ginta and Al-chan broke up then wouldn't Ginta be mad at you?"

"Why would he?"

"Because the person he liked was embarrassed world wide and broke up with him because of that, and would only think that someone who liked him did this to his boyfriend? The first person he would think of is you Dorothy-chan because Snow is the sweet and innocent girl in his eyes. You're more dark and mysterious who would do such a horrible thing."

Dorothy seemed to be convinced. Her eyes drooped down. Her face darkened as well, "Gintan would think that…would he?"

"Of course."

Dorothy sighed as she put the ÄRM away. She seemed like she was going to cry, but she held her tears in because everyone saw her as an emotionless witch that would never cry, "I just wanted…to go to the Halloween Festival with Gintan. Just the two of us, and that would have made me happy, but-"

Dorothy didn't notice how close Nanashi was to her. He embraced her to her amazement. He was so warm even though he was wearing that knight armor that preventing her from hugging his body.

"Maybe it's best if you forget Ginta and go to the Halloween Festival with me," Nanashi began in a low but soft tone, "I don't have anything better to do. This only happens once a year anyway."

Dorothy looked at the thief straight in the eyes, "Nanashi…"

"Beside I didn't feel like flirting with any girls today. I just wanted to be with one girl that I happen to like and I know that she likes me too."

Dorothy blushed when he said that. He wanted to be with her and only her tonight. He leaned over to kiss her. Dorothy was about to submit to him when there was a huge gust of wind followed by a loud roar from the males in the crowd. The two looked over to see what happened. They sweat dropped.

"Poor Al-chan…" was all Nanashi said.

* * *

The next day, Nanashi and Dorothy were holding hands, but let go of them when the War Games started. Ginta had a red slap mark on his face. Jack and Snow were looking at him and laughed. Alan said nothing as Alviss was ignoring the blonde. 

"What happened Ginta?" Nanashi asked already knowing what happened.

Ginta sighed, "There was this huge gust of wind that lifted Alviss' costume up…I took a peak and this mark appeared on my face…now he won't talk to me."

Alviss took one look at Ginta, gave him a look that could kill before turning the other way.

"Alviss, I'm sorry…" Ginta told him again.

Dorothy sighed. Even when she didn't activate the ÄRM, the same results happened, but somehow those two seem closer than ever. While she did care, she thought more about Nanashi that day. She looked at him and smile. _Who needs Gintan when this thief stole my heart away from my first love._

* * *

**Me: The random drabble for Halloween is done.**

**Yohko: No matter what you say Momo, you ARE good at righting about straight pairings.**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Kitsune: Poor Alviss…**

**Me: I had to do that to him. We need fan service no matter what, and Sakura's outfit was just perfect for him.**

**Kitsune: You made Ginta wear Ryu's costume and Alviss to wear Sakura's costume because?**

**Me: Ryu and Sakura are a cute couple. Just like Ginta and Alviss, but in the end GintaxAlviss is the best!**

**Toshiro: That's what you think.**

**Me: -glare- What did you say?**

**Toshiro: Nothing…**

**Me: Anyway, please read and review. Vixen1991, you better read this and do you're end of the bargain or I will be mad! Ja ne!**


End file.
